


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Hermione desires double Ron's affection.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 3





	Harry Potter-The Adult Years

Chapter Nine.

x

November, 1998. 

"Hermione, will you cheer the fuck up!" Yelled an exasperated Ron Weasley. 

"You drive me crazy!" She yelled back in kind.

"No, you drive ME crazy!"

"No YOU, drive ME crazy!"

"You drive me crazy, times a hundred and no come backs!"

Hermione Granger threw her hair brush in the general direction of her boyfriend and lover and stormed off into the bathroom in a huff.

Ron was lying on top of their bed and was busy attempting to dry the damp patch on the sheet with a Kleenex where the pair of them had just made love.

"Oh, sod this. Scourgify!"

He waved his magic wand, the one made of willow with the unicorn hair core and the patch dried in a flash.  
Hermione reappeared in her robe and flopped back onto the bed.

"Do you ever consider my feelings in these matters? Do you? I ask one little thing and you automatically have to say no."

It had been five months since the end of the Second Wizarding War which saw the ultimate demise of Voldemort, the departure of Harry Potter to the Ministry of Magic, and the coming together of Ron and her.

They had found some quarters away from the worse of the damaged sections of Hogwarts and had settled down into some semblance of a relationship.

They had made love and being eager nineteen year olds had fucked as many times as possible, making up for so much lost time.

"I mean, don't you find me attractive?" 

Very much so, thought the ginger haired wizard.  
Hermione was that rarest of creatures who had changed so much from that bushy haired young thing that he had first encountered all those years ago, and she had blossomed into a slender limbed stunner.  
When he reached puberty he had jerked off in bed at night dreaming of her and wishing they could be lovers.

He recalled that first time and how he had been nervous all of that day.  
Hermione had left him sitting on the bed anxiously as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
When she emerged she was totally naked with her long hair brushed and looking squeaky clean.

She gazed longingly into his eyes as she undressed him and he thanked Merlin that his cock reached full erection in front of her.

"Touch me, Ron."

The red haired eighteen year old wizard ran his hands up her sides and arms as she showered him with kisses.  
She encouraged him to caress her pert breasts and he marvelled at how firm and pliant they were.

Ron felt his head pulled to her upper body and he automatically sucked on her hard nipples, astounded at how erect they had become. 

"Love me."

Hermione stared at his rigid dick and laid back with her welcome legs splayed out.  
His eyes lingered on that succulent looking trim bush between her upper thighs and slowly climbed on top of her super soft body.

Ron was thrilled at how his stiff cock seemed to align itself at the entrance of her sex as if it knew where to go all by itself.  
Isn't nature wonderful he mused.  
it took but a moment for him to thrust up inside her and he cried out in awe at how his cock head popped into her moist opening.

Hermione helped by pushing upwards into his groin and as he followed through he was in heaven.  
How warm and tight she felt around his tingling shaft, something he could never replicate by jerking off.

"Now move."

Ron shifted on his elbows and knees and started to pump in and out as she hugged him to her tightly.  
After a full minute of sawing back and forth Ron grunted and exploded inside off her with powerful convulsions of his spitting dick.  
He laid on top of her for who knew how long as he wallowed in her beating heart against his. 

Even now, each time she looked at him with those come to bed eyes and ruby lips he got an instant erection.  
She was terrific in bed as she became more accomplished in bed, and he thought himself the luckiest wizard in Hogwarts.

"It's just, you know. My thing, up there."

Ron pointed to his cock and then to her back passage. 

"It's dirty."

"My bottom is NOT dirty!"

"I don't mean dirty. I mean filthy. No, take that back. Oh, you know what I mean."

Hermione had always liked to question things.  
Being an inquisitive witch she loved to explore and experiment and adored the wonder of the wizarding world.  
Now she had been finally introduced to her sensual side the winsome brunette had become fascinated by the physical interaction between two lovers.  
Apart from her determination to attain her N.EWT.s Hermione had immersed herself into the boundless and most intimate pleasures of her own sexuality.

At first the sex had been new and wonderful, and she had hoped would get better with time.  
Ron had tried his best but was far than fabulous between the sheets.  
Hermione was further frustrated as she learned that her body was very sensitive and the merest attention was a sheer thrill.

Having tried his best at different positions and oral sex, Ron had gotten the idea that his lover had idle thoughts of anal sex. 

And after four months with Ron in her bed Hermione did indeed respond when she received an intriguing stimulation from any close contact on her ass.  
Unknown to Ron she began to think frequently about having a stiff cock up inside her anus.  
After broaching the subject with Ron and getting a firm refusal she came up with a wicked idea. 

He saw her screw her eyes up and curl her lip and he recognised that Hermione determined look.

"Bloody hell!" 

x

If you wanted to know the location of Hermione Granger all you had to do was go to the library.  
She could always be found with her head in some musty old book, or a dry manuscript of some sort.  
Ron saw her and she waved and joined him at the door.  
She took him by the arm and dragged him along the corridor.

"I've worked it all out. There's a way where we can both enjoy ourselves and all it takes is a simple, but effective charm."

Ron balked and wondered what fiendish idea she had now.  
Later when all in Hogwarts was quiet the pair of them settled down in their bedroom.  
Hermione had taken ages in the bathroom and a bemused Ron laid on the single bed in a state of nakedness as instructed by his lover.

When she emerged she looked utterly radiant with her skin like delicate porcelain and her lustrous hair flowing freely.  
He adored her rose tipped perky boobs that he saw rise and fall steadily as she breathed, and her flat stomach which complimented her feminine hips and thighs.

His erect cock was now stiff against his belly as he noted how her moist nether regions caught the light of the candles she had lit.

"You're like an angel."

"Thank you." 

He remained motionless as she stood at the foot of the bed with a twinkle in her eye.

Ron noticed that the naked witch had her vine wood wand in her right hand.

"What if I said you could have the best of both worlds?"

"What do you mean?"

"You enjoy making love to me and I fancy something more. We can double our fun with one charm."

"Oh? Which one?"

"The duplicating one."

"Have a care, lover." 

Ron nervously sat up on the bed and drew his knees up as Hermione made a casual flick of her wand and yelled out.

"Geminio!" 

Ron winced, stuck his tongue out and then crammed his hands to his groin.

"I...don't...believe...it!" He muttered incredulously. 

Ron leaned back and looked at a smug Hermione who folded her arms in a twisted satisfaction.

Her man was sporting not one erection, but TWO!!  
One bobbing and swaying above the other.  
A space of about a half inch separated the two identical cocks and both were topped off with flared and tapered glans.

"What have you done?"

"Relax. You'll recover when we're all done and everything will just as it used to be. The new dick is linked to your urethra and you'll be able to ejaculate with both. You should be thanking me, Ron. You should be able to have simultaneous ejaculations, or one after the other, whatever you so choose. And now, you can fuck me in the pussy and at the same time in my asshole."

"You're off your chump! Do you know how hard it is to use just one? Let alone two!"

Ron contemplated touching his new dick, then thought twice about it and began to feel his blood course through twin erections. 

"Yeah, I can see the hardness." She giggled and swooped down on the poor fellow. 

Her face came up close as she examined his groin.  
What a sight!  
She gripped the lower of the two and it felt warm and firm in her fist.  
Ron groaned as he watched her jerk the rigid shaft and his eyes widened as she reached out to wrap her other hand on his original, so to speak.

"How does it feel?"

Indescibable was the word Ron attempted to utter but the only thing that escaped his lips was a low grunt.  
He squirmed on his backside as Hermione deftly ran her fingertips lightly back and forth of both of his boners.  
The usual tingling in his shaft was replicated in his new dick and he savoured every second of this unique feeling. 

Extremely excited Hermione alternated her subtle strokes and moved her right hand up on cock two as she jerked downwards on cock one.  
The more she got into a rhythm, the more she squeezed his shafts.

Then she stopped wanking his real cock and licked at the shiny tip.  
Ron loved her pursed lips on his bell end and he grabbed the sheet in his fists as she encircled it and sucked in hard.

He watched her cheeks hollow as she remained still with his glans held tightly between those oh-so-kissable lips of hers.  
She let him out with a pop and a kiss on the end and then repeated the same thing to cock two.  
He didn't think it possible but Ron felt the very same delight as his cock head was teased and tongued by an eager Hermione.

"Didn't I tell you it would be nice?"

She began to feverishly jerk his upper cock as she sank down onto half of the length of his lower erection.  
He heard her make greedy sounds as she concentrated hard on pleasuring both of his organs. 

His cocks were both divine and both felt warm and alive in her mouth as she sucked on the one and then moved to the other.  
She licked one for a few strokes with her drooling mouth before moving to the other. 

Hermione giggled as she pumped up and down on each in turn and pretty soon she had made both of then quite slick with her saliva.

"Are you up to it, lover? I'm all lubed up down there."

Hermione looked so enchanting as she spread out her hair across the pillows and opened her legs.  
Ron reached out and cupped her mound and enjoyed the heat from within.  
Hermione cooed as he inserted a finger into her wet depths and he was grateful to discover how accepting she was.

"Lower."

Hermione spread her ass cheeks and urged Ron to press his thumb against her anus.  
Ron looked up to the ceiling as if in prayer and then settled between her soft thighs.

He placed his original cock to her wet slit and he pushed up inside her an inch.  
The feel of her pussy was beyond belief as usual and he closed his eyes in bliss.  
Then he felt his lover feed his other cock head between her ass cheeks and finally he pushed in and as she relaxed her sphincter muscles he slid in.  
With both!

Ron stopped to understand his position.  
He had his cock in her muff, AND he had his cock in her ass! 

Ron laid back and Hermione eased her pussy onto his original cock and relished the sublime sensation of his knob just popping inside her.  
He shifted on his elbows as she reached under her to feed cock number two to her lubed up anus.  
She whimpered a little as this cock head cleared her ring and entered her tight asshole.

"Sheer heaven!" 

Hermione's moans increased in volume as she concentrated all of her emotions and feeling on that small area of her slender body.

Ron did his best as he tried to adjust to having two dicks to play with.  
As he fucked Hermione on her pussy his other cock occasionally almost slipped out of her ass.

"Relax, Ron. You're doing fine." Said she with encouragement.

She leaked her juices profusely as she savoured the superlative throbbing of his two dicks.  
The red haired wizard leaned over her and she felt his hot breath on her neck.  
As he focused on the task of fucking her in both of her holes he looked deeply into her half lidded eyes.

"How...is...it?" He whispered between heavy breaths.

"I love it. So intense. Try doing it faster, Ron."

Hermione gripped him by the biceps and lifted her legs at the knees.  
The shift in angles meant further penetration and Hermione felt every muscle and fibre in her writhing body tense.

"Oh...you...feel...so...good, in...mmmee!"

Ron fucked her harder and his groin slapped against her upturned bottom with lewd sounds.  
Her toes curled and she buried her face in his chest as he pounded into both her cunt and her anus.

"Let's try a different position."

Ron gulped at the naughty grin on his girl's face as she pushed back onto the bed and straddled his legs.  
The horny brunette positioned herself so that his two upstanding erections pointed up at her bottom area.

"Help me, Ron."

Together they guided his two bulbous heads up to her dripping holes and Hermione surrendered herself to both of his stiff dicks at the same time.

"Wow!" 

The young witch shivered from the exhilarating thrill of being stuffed with two big cocks at the same time.  
Together they started to rock and Hermione managed to sink down onto both upright cocks. 

She felt a warm fluttering in her belly as she luxuriated being double impaled, and her head went forwards as she dug her toes into the carpet at her feet. 

There was no stopping her now and she began to grind her hips to and fro, experiencing a friction in both of her nether holes that drove her into a state of ecstasy. 

Her mouth watering tits bounced as she drove down onto the thick meat of his boners. 

The two pronged motions were all she had longed for and more.  
She milked the two stiff pricks and both engorged organs were perfectly positioned to rub against her g-spot.

Her back arched and the thin membrane that separated her pussy and asshole barely supressed the incredible stimulation that spurred her on to a glorious orgasm.

"It's too much!"

Hermione screamed as her orgasm hit and numerous sublime tremors coursed through her entire lightweight frame.  
She stopped moving until her climax subsided and she peeled her sweat covered body from Ron's lap.

"Hermione. I feel funny."

"I think you're about to explode, Ron, Twice!" 

Hermione hurried to Ron's lap and grabbed each pulsing cock in her hands.

"You've been ever so good, and now I'm going to make you cum. Twice!"

Overwhelmed and a touch frightened, he watched her skillfully wank his two aching erections, made slick by her oiled up holes.  
Ron involuntarily bucked his hips in response to having both of his rock hard shafts manipulated.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my!"

Hermione giggled as cock number one erupted in her fist and sent a high arc of white cum onto her tits and neck.

"Beautiful!"

As he continued to shoot, Hermione switched to cock two which splattered her face with a thick and sticky stream of sperm.  
Ron screamed, his face looking up at the ceiling as his lover milked his cocks for all they were worth.

The cum dripped from her chin, down her neck and over her heaving breasts.  
His original softened as it was reduced to a dribble, and the lower organ oozed onto his scrotum that twitched ominously.

"That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen!" Laughed Hermione as she licked her fingers.

As Ron tried to still his beating heart, his cocks deflated much to his relief. 

"Oh my god Ron! I just had a fantastic idea! Geminio!"

Ron hid his face in a pillow as Hermione pointed her wand between her own legs and conjured up a second, a SECOND anus! She turned away from him to show him her winking assholes, one above the other.

"Wake me up somebody, please!" Moaned Ron, sobbing softly into the pillow.

END


End file.
